Jojotwinore
Jojo is a castaway from Survivor: China. |Tribe Wins: = 3 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 13 |Loyalties: = AIexWiIIett Airheaddude Mustardopolis ashszoke |Alliances: = Seductive Sluts Fatal Four MONEY MOVES - Alyssa, Cleo, Jojo SWAPPED GAOSHAN - , Ash, Cleo, Erin, Jojo, Vapor UNTOUCHABLES - Angel, Ash, Cleo, Erin, Jojo, Vapor F-U-C-K-E-D CLUB - Jojo, Ash, Vapor (Kicked out Erin, Cleo) (Jojo, Cleo, Erin) }} Biography As Jojo started the game, he was very hesitant after being part of the "leftovers" tribe, Zhuang. However, the tribe all did our due. Though they had multiple disadvantages, Jojo helped his tribe win the first challenge with his puzzle skills. Jojo felt that everyone trusted him, and he got into an alliance of himself, Alyssa and Cleo, while he felt Shark and Ricardo were not pulling their weight. The alliance planned on sticking together, however they didn't need it as Zhuang won both the first and the second immunity challenges. As Jojo's position on the tribe grew stronger, he believed everybody in his tribe liked him, and was very positive that he would at least make it to the swap. While on an idol hunt, Jojo sees a white stick, but then Erin comes and starts following him, forcing him to leave the area and forget where the stick was. Even with two loses in a row, Jojow as able to vote off Shark and Ricardo, leaving his allies around. However, he felt he would be going home the next night if Zhuang didn't win immunity and/or a swap didn't occur. Jojo did not want to give up, so he vowed to find the idol if it was the last thing he did. Soon, Erin wanted to idol hunt with Jojo, and Jojo found this to be a good opportunity to form a bond with her so he could have backup at the next Tribal Council. That night, Jojo was spared and it was Alyssa who went home, leaving him, Cleo and Erin along on Zhuang. To his luck, a tribe swap eventually did occur, and he was put onto the new Gaoshan tribe with Erin while Cleo went to Xiamen. However, Jojo's tribe loses once again, but after talking it out with Erin, Jojo is saved and Baller is sent home. Jojo now felt that Erin was a better ally than Cleo, and having gotten into a strong position with everyone in the tribe, it made him feel really happy and safe. Jojo wanted all the former Zhuang to come back together at the merge, and was thankfull that Cleo survived the next vote. When it was time for Gaoshan to go to Tribal again, Jojo wanted to blindside Izel/Phlaire. At most the votes would tie with the numbers he had, but Angel suddenly played an idol on herself, causing Izel to be voted out by default. However, Jojo realizes Erin's attitude is making her a target, and since he was allied with her he would be a target too. Jojo decides to leave the partnership between him and Erin and focus on getting help from Air and Alex at the merge in order to get her out. The merge arrives, and Jojo finds himself on the bottom. Jojo feels the only way to get into the top ten is to flip on both Erin and Cleo. Jojo had thoughts of going back to them, but feeling that Erin had lied to him throughout the whole game, he dismissed the idea. Sadly for Jojo, Alex and Air were the two first people voted out of the merge. Jojo does everything he can to stay in the game, however whilst talking to Bob to try to make him flip, he doesn't budge, so Jojo felt he had no choice but to vote out his remaining ally: Ash. Deciding to go on another idol hunt, Jojo discovers the Merge Hidden Immunity Idol. This gave Jojo an opportunity to make a huge move at the next Tribal Council. He decides to play it on himself that night. It works, and Mustard was the one who went home instead. Jojo was now a one-man army, limiting his options. He desperately began idol hunting again, feeling if he didn't find it, his only hope was that the next immunity challenge was a puzzle. Jojo starts getting into heated arguments with the rest of the cast, trying to make people believe something people have been thinking a lot. He tells everyone except Cleo and Erin that the to of them tried to stage a fake fight to manipulate all of them. At Tribal Council, Jojo prayed that his plan would work, and it seemed it would. But the vote was a tie due to Ash flipping on him. This marked the end of the road for Jojo when he was sent home in a 4-2 revote.Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Jury Category:8th Place